


Bold

by BitterSweetSynphony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mates, My First Fanfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetSynphony/pseuds/BitterSweetSynphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the new Alpha at Cedarwood High School, and immediately takes a liking to an Omega, Louis. Half way through School, Harry and Louis' bond as friends has only grown stronger, so what happens when Harry turns 18... the set date that an alpha should find their mate, and what happens when Harry finds Louis getting beaten in the boys locker room...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys.... I'm new and please don't hate me... kudos if you think I should continue writing, or if you like it... :) 
> 
> sorry its so short :(

Harry was sitting at his desk in the back left corner of the room, near the windows when the bell rang. It was the first day of school and Harry wanted to make an impression, his mother had taught him that as an Alpha he needed to take responsibility, and that's exactly what he planned to do by being early, and on-time to all his classes.

As the bell rang, other students started to pile into the medium sized classroom and because it was the first day of school the teacher explained the course outline briefly, then let the students do what ever for the rest of the period. 

Harry was doodling on his notebook when a small, damp substance hit him in the side of his head. He looked angrily over at the culprit ready to give them a piece of his mind, when he went completely speechless. Beside him sat the most amazing creature he had ever seen, a creature with lushes Carmel colored locks and prettiest blue eyes. Harry looked closer at the boy beside him, he was small and very feminine with nice curved and a golden tan. "Yes?" Harry asked over the murmur of the other students. "Hi!" The other boy chirped happily "I'm Louis...!"

"Hello Louis, m' Harry."

"Its nice to meet you Hazza."

"H-hazza?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about Curly because your hair is, well, Curly... But Hazza's better."

"Oh..." Harry replied, surprised by the boy- Louis' boldness. After a few seconds of silence Louis spoke again. "Hey Hazza, you don't talk much do you... Anyways not my question, my question is about your Rank... What Rank are you? I'm an Omega, it kind of sucks but hey its pretty cool I gues-" "Alpha..." Harry cut Louis off. "I'm an Alpha, and Lou... you're Babbling."

"Oh... OH, Oh my god I-i'm so sorry...!" Louis looked at him, terrified. "You-oh my god- you looked like a beta, possibly even an omega-oh my god- I cant.... I cant believe I just did that.... don't kill me, i'm sorry!"

Harry laughed at a petrified Louis. "What are you laughing at...? Hey! Its not funny..." Louis pouted. Harry just laughed some more, and finally when he calmed down and looked at Louis he couldn't help but smile. "Hey." He poked Louis' pouted lip. "Stop doing that... its to adorable." And at that, Louis couldn't help but blush. 

"Anyways Curly, Can I have you're number? For, project related purposes...?"

"Your very bold aren't you?"

"Better get used to it my dearest Hazza... you're gunna be spending a whole lot more time with me...!"

\------------------ Few Years Later

"Hey Lou... Lou! Guess what?" Harry asked excitedly over the phone. 

"What's up Haz?" Louis replied.

"Guess what today is...?

"Umm... the anniversary your cat died...?"

"Louis... I'm serious.... and how dare you! My cat Is alive and well, ill have you know!"

"Oh... I guess now's the time to tell you that when I was at your place yesterday... I might have, slightly ran over your cat..."

"LOUIS...!!!" Harry practically screamed, making most of the hallway stop and stare at him.

"HAZ, i'm messing with you, seriously I know its your birthday today." Louis laughed. 

"Yeah but, I get to find my mate Lou... I've waited 18 years an now I get to finally meet them!"

"Yeah what ever, now sod off. I need to get to class. Ill see you after school, yeah?"

"Yeah what ever, see you Lou." Harry Hung up, walking to his class. He was so excited to finally be able to meet his mate, but he couldn't help his gut feeling that something was off.

\-------------------- After School

"Where is he..." Harry muttered under his breath. He had waited 20 minutes after the last bell rang and Louis is nowhere to be found. The school parking lot is empty and the school is deserted.

He decided that it would be best if he just looked a couple places first... he knew Louis, and this was unlike him.

As Harry wondered around the school, he picked up a sweet smell. It smelt musky, yet sweet... maybe a little like honey and flowers. He just couldn't help but follow its trail. His head screamed 'Mate, Mate, Mate, Mate' like a mantra.

The more he followed it, the closer he got to hid destination, the stronger the smell grew and the more foggy Harrys brain was becoming. In the distance by the boys locker room, he could hear faint shouting, and that also seamed to be the source of the addicting smell. Harry jogged to the entrance and was hit by the fowl smell of the copper liquid he dislike so much.

Panicked Harry rushed inside and was dumbfounded at the sight. A whimpering and bloody Louis lay pinned under none other than the schools bully, Zayn Malik.

Immediately a rush of heat, adrenalin, protectiveness and fury washed over harry as he let his Alpha side take over. He jumped at Zayn and ripped him off Louis' fragile body, pinning him to the nearest wall by the collar of his shirt. "What are you doing?!" Harry growled, voice low and threatening. Zayn was an Alpha too, but he simply could not match Harry's strength especially at this moment. 

He tried to fight back but Harry simply shoved him further into the wall. "I asked... What are you doing...?!?" Harry used his Alpha tone, one he doesn't use often unless he absolutely needs too.

Zayn was terrified to say the least, but his stubbornness got in the way. "Nothing! Just teaching the little Omega a lesson...!" He snapped. Harry was beyond angry, "That Omega is mine! You hear me...? You don't dare think about him, you don't dare look at him and you don't DARE touch you got that Malik?" Harry growled... "..." " I said He's mine, GOT IT...!" 

"Yes..!" Zayn whimpered as he was roughly shoved back into the wall so hared it cracked and made a dent. 

"Good... Then I don't want to see you round him ever again...!" He growled and dropped Zayn, hearing him scramble out the door.

Harry Balled up his fists trying his best to calm his racing heart. His shoulders shaking from anger, and his breathing was uneven and he forgot Louis was in the room until he heard a puff of air let out behind him. Slowly he turned around and instantly rushed to louis' aid, who some how managed to situate himself against the opposite wall. As Harry got closer Louis stared at him wide eyed. 

The sickly sweet sent coming from Louis was not helping the situation as he was still bubbling with anger and possessiveness. He dropped to his knees and wordlessly brought their lips together. They molded perfectly, and to Harry, Louis tasted like heaven. 

He ran his tongue along his mates bottom lip, asking-demanding entrance, Louis happily complies with those orders. Their tongues moved together in a perfect rhythm, like they've don't this a thousand times, and their lips moved so in sync.

Louis was shocked to see Harry so... angry, it was unlike the sweet, caring Harry he knew. Although Louis was shocked, he was a bit turned on, seeing Harry so protective over him, so possessive. So when Harry brought their lips together, Louis was in no state to disappoint Harry, and Alpha... no, His Alpha.

Louis whined as the boy in front of him parted their lips. "Lou." He breathed. "I'm so sorry, I should have been here, I didn't know this was happening and if I did... I would have stopped it, I mean as your mate I should be the one to protect you... and I didn't do-" 

"Mate?!?" Louis asked, surprised

"Mate." Harry nodded firmly. "If you'll have me...?"

"Of course Hazza, I spit a spit-ball at you for a reason now, didn't I..."

"Hmmm, I suppose... But I don't remember you being this bold though...


End file.
